vroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vroom: The Drama. Chapter One
"Where are you going Erin?" "Away from that," she said as she pointed into the room she had just left. Erin's mother peered around the corner wondering what was inside. "Oh," she said as she realized what her daughter had been pointing at. Once again, Erin's sister Bridget was intertwined with Opti on the living room couch. "It's so gross," Erin said as she walked down the hall. "At least do it somewhere we can't see. Like in her room or something... oh." Erin cut herself off after realizing what she had said. "No, let's keep it on the couch," her mother replied as she started to get ingredients out of the fridge for dinner. Opti and Bridget had been dating for a few years now and they were inseparable. Opti seemed to be over at their house every day and if they weren't macking at each other's faces at home they were either out at the mall or the beach together. Erin couldn't remember the last time she had really spent any quality time with her sister. She liked Opti; after all, they had been friends before he and her sister started to date. But all this kissing and cuddling made her uncomfortable. After all, Erin had spent so much of her life crushing on Opti. And who could blame her? Opti was the epitome of attractive. With his defined chin line and cheek bones and his soft hazel-brown eyes, you would have to be crazy to not think Opti was good-looking. His body was firm and muscular but his skin was soft. Erin enjoyed hugs from Opti the most because he always smelt so good. And every time she hugged him, she would lightly place her hands on his upper back and feel his defined shoulder blades. If Opti really wanted, he could be a model; someone would hire him, no doubt about it. But Erin's favourite part about Opti was the strand of hair that was always sticking up from the back of his head. It wasn't exactly 'sexy' but it made him seem more like a boy than a man. And it reminded her about their childhood. Erin remembered that boy, the one who she would run in the backyard and the woods with. They would dig out worms from the ground and then hide them in Bridget's room. She would yell and scream and tell their mother but it was just so fun that they couldn't not do it, no matter how much trouble they would get in. Even though Opti was 5 years older than her, Erin fell in love with him. He was the boy next door. By the time Erin was 12 and Opti was 17, she would fantasize about their marriage. Everything would be pink (that was her favourite colour at the time) and all there would be to eat would be desserts. She didn't want to have to eat the nasty food at weddings. But her dreams were crushed because that's when he seemed to fall in love with her sister. Bridget was perfect, she was pretty and petite. All the boys at school were chasing after her but she chose Opti. The one that put worms in her room when they were little. The one that thought Bridget was 'icky' and 'too girly' up until he was 15. But Erin eventually let go of Opti. She knew it would never happen, he was 5 years older and dating her beautiful sister. Even if they did break up it would be too awkward to date him since him and Bridget been going steady for nearly 4 years now. "Mom!" Bridget yelled from the living room. "Yes, honey?" she replied from the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" she asked. Erin went back into the living room. She knew it was safe since Bridget was talking. As she entered the room Bridget and Opti were still slightly intertwined in each other but not nearly as much as before. "Lasagna," Erin's mother replied from the kitchen. Erin noticed that there seems to be a bigger than usual bulge in Opti's pants. "Disgusting," she thought to herself. Erin sometimes wondered if they ever 'did it.' They probably had, but it's not like Erin could ever ask such a personal question. What was sex like? It seemed so weird to Erin, letting youself be so exposed – so vulnerable. Erin didn't think she could ever let a boy see her naked let alone put their body in hers. Erin sat down in the love seat, away from Opti and his awkward bulge. "Hey there Larin," Opti said as she sat down. Larin was Erin's codename when they used to play spies together. Since then, Opti had always called her Larin. "Hey Opti," Erin replied. Bridget and Opti were watching Ellen on TV. "How are you?" "Good," Erin replied without taking her eyes off the TV. She didn't want to look him in the eyes while he had a boner. Shouldn't he deal with that? Or do guys just let them go down by itself? She should have paid more attention in sex ed class. * * * "Should I do it now?" Opti thought to himself. "No, maybe after dinner. But that would be rude if I ate at their house and then broke up with her." Opti had never broken up with a girl before. Bridget had been his only girlfriend ever and now he had to break up with her. "Okay Opti... come on. You can't keep going on like this. She's gonna be upset but she'll move on." As Opti was thinking, Erin walked into the living room. "Hey there Larin," he said. She seemed to be staring at him strangely. He looked at her but she did not meet his eyes, instead she was looking down at his crotch. She noticed. This was awkward, having your girlfriend's, well soon to be ex-girlfriend's (if things go well) little sister notice your boner. The worst part was, Erin probably thought it as from making out with Bridget just a few minutes ago, but it was really because he was thinking of someone else the whole time. Now that Erin was in the room, he couldn't break up with Bridget. That would just be wrong in so many ways. After dinner, that was the way to go, he guessed. He would do it right after dinner, after Bridget's mother left for her night shift. Then he could just break it off quickly and slip out of the door. He was expecting some tears, well more like a lot of tears. They have been going out for 4 years they were each other's first loves but Opti knew he had to end it. Dinner went by. Opti tried to act normal, he had had dinner hundreds of times here before. But the thought of the break-up looming in his mind made him so nervous. "Are you okay, Opti?" Bridget's mother asked him. "Oh yes. I'm just a little tired. I've been working a lot lately on top of school work," Opti replied. It was a lame excuse but he had to make something up. As dinner dragged on, the moment had come for Opti. Bridget's mother has just left the house and they were sitting on the couch together. "Bridget, we have to talk." "Uhh... okay?" she replied obviously confused. "Aren't we already talking?" "Yeah, but we have to talk about something serious," Opti said. "Okay. What is it?" Bridget said with a concerned tone in her voice. "I... Uhhh. I..." Opti stuttered. He should have rehearsed this before hand. "I..." "You what?" Bridget scowled. Maybe she was expecting what was coming next. "I... uhhh. Breaking up with you..." "What?!" she screamed. "How could you be breaking up with me? We've been going out for 4 fucking years you bastard. How could you do this to me?!" Bridget was wailing at this point. "Bridget please. I'll always love you. I just..." Opti stuttered. Why did she have to be crying, it just made him feel so much more like a bastard. "If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this to me. Why? Is it because I don't put out enough? Is it because you found a whore that will deep throat you whenever you want?!" "No! She's not-" "So it's true. You fucking asshole. You're cheating on me! Well you need what you need..." Bridget said. She had stopped crying but the tears were still on her face. She started to lean closer into him. "I know what you need Opti. Cause no other girl can give it to you as well as I can." Bridget pressed her lips against his. He could feel her hot tears on his face. She stuck her tongue into his mouth. "Bridget! Please stop!" Opti yelled as he pulled away. She pushed her back trying to restrain her. "Bridget, this isn't going to help. I'm sorry but I-" Before Opti could finish his sentence, she thrust herself back onto him. She was strong for such a petite girl. She pulled off her shirt as she mounted him. "Bridget... BRIDGET. STOP IT," Opti yelled. He sat up and practically threw the half naked girl off of him. "Bridget, please, this isn't going to work." Just then, Erin had come down from her room wondering what the commotion was downstairs. * * * Chapter Two >> Category:Stories